Den Tionde
by Seanthi
Summary: Ja, min första fanfic på svenska!! detta blir kul! Det handlar om saker innan FOTR och under FOTR och i hela LOTR!


Jag äger ingen från LOTR, jag äger Rávanén och några av de andra.  
  
Jag omarbetar min andra fanfic, the Tenth till svenska eftersom jag sonika tröttnat på engelska.  
  
Jag har för mig att Elronds hustru hette Celabriel, men inte kan jag hitta om huruvida det är rätt.  
  
Det här utspelar sig innan Bilbos födelsedag och en viss Aragorn är väldigt, väldigt ung, typ sisådär ofödd…  
  
Enligt en ganska okänd berättelse, så gammal att till och med alverna kallar den en Legend, så fanns det en gång en alvisk kung, Varnon, Väktaren. Han och hans vandrande folk vaktade Hemligheten i Västra Landet, det som flydde till Midgård. Det som tvingade alverna till underkastelse, förvandlade dem till orcher, det onda folket. Varnon tog på sig den tunga uppgiften att vakta dem, men även den som han en gång älskat, hon vars namn fallit i glömska. Han var också den som lät straffa de onda alverna genom att spärra in dem under jord, och på så sätt skapade han också fler orcher.  
  
Varnon förbannades för det han gjorde och hans familj blev för evigt bunden till att vakta orcherna i östern. De dolde med stor framgång också orchernas ursprung.  
  
Alverna i de västra delarna av Midgård har band till Varnons alver men alverna från Lothlorien och Varnon folk kommer ofta till korta med varandra. Elronds far försökte att sammanföra de båda folken genom att förhandla till sig ett giftermål mellan sina egna barn och prins Varnonén och Celabriel innan ett krig blossade upp. Giftermålen gick igenom och alverna fick fred, de betydligt äldre Varnonén och Calediel fick så många som tre söner och två döttrar, Elrond och Celabriel fick tre barn, två söner och den älskade Arwen. Två av de tre som var där Varnonéns barn och den modiga Calediel stupade vid Bârad-Dûrs Portar, och dottern Alduva blev så svårt skadad av ondskans hand att hon valde att ta sitt liv efter en tid.  
  
Varnonén två återstående barn, Aleryn och Rávanén blev, öar inte så länge sedan överraskade av orcher som dräpte Aleryn och sårade Rávanén svårt. Men den ursinnige alven gav sig samma kväll ensam iväg efter de orcher som bragt brodern om livet. Och när han fann dem upptäckte han ett nöje i att döda dem så långsamt han kunde, när den kungliga vakten fann honom så förskräcktes de av hans blodiga gestalt.  
  
Varnons Råd begärde att prinsen skulle tas i förvar tills de kunde besluta om hans framtid…  
  
  
  
Rávanén stod bunden till både händer och fötter framför sin far, den som betydde så mycket för honom. Faderns dystra uppsyn och det krampaktiga tag han hade om Rávas långbåge visade hur svårt han hade att döma i detta fall. – Han visste var orcherna kom ifrån, han visste att han och hans enda kvarvarande barn härstammade från en alv som kommit att bli en orch.  
  
"Ers nåd! Även ett hemskt, förvridet kräk som en orch förtjänar mer nåd än vad han gav det!" utbrast en av de äldste i rådet. Rávanén lyssnade till deras oändliga käbbel, hans fars ljusblå ögon bröt aldrig kontakten med hans gröna. Varnon tittade ned, suckade tungt.  
  
"Mina barn och min älskade är döda och den sista av mitt eget blod vill ni att jag ska döda? Ni kan inte tvinga mig att låta avrätta honom!" det sista var ett skrik. Det hade aldrig slagit Ráva att han kunde bli avrättad.  
  
"Han kan INTE sitta på Varnons tron! Han har inget ljus inom sig! Varnons Råd kommer att hävda sin rätt att styra även kungens val om han fängslas eller förvisas ifrån Varnon!"  
  
Fängslas? Förvisas? Orden ekade genom Rávas huvud, båda tedde sig fruktansvärt inför honom. Alver överlevde inte länge i fångenskap, han skulle förmodligen klara sig kortare tid en de flesta. Förskjutas till ett liv bortom landet, vart skulle han ta vägen?  
  
"Jag meddelar mitt beslut till morgonen. För bort honom!" sade Varnonén till slut och lämnade hastigt rummet.  
  
Rávanén kände det som om ett svärd stuckit honom i hjärtat när dörren låstes bakom honom, han föll ned på knä och silverfärgade tårar trängde fram genom hans slutna ögon. Han visste att Rådet hade rätt, han kunde inte stanna kvar, även då cellen var öppet till stor del och släppte igenom ljus så kände han sig förtvivlat svag.  
  
Han låg där på knä när han hörde en bekant röst.  
  
"Min prins?" Aalean.  
  
"Aalean," namnet kom nästan som ett smärtsamt stön ur hans strupe. "Vad för dig hit? Är det min far?" den ljushyllta alven tog hans hand som för att lugna honom, hennes långa kritvita klänning skimrade av hennes sken.  
  
"Han sitter på sin kammare och undrar om han ska döma dig att stanna i den här cellen eller om han ska förvisa dig."  
  
"Så det är bestämt, om jag stannar här så dör jag…" sade Ráva med så mycket trötthet och sorg att Aalean nästan tog till tårar.  
  
"Om du förvisas kommer du med visshet att överleva."  
  
Ráva drog sin hand över ansiktet, hans gröna ögon var trötta.  
  
"Den som sa att alver dör av sorg och av sår visste inte vad han talade om. Jag är så förtvivlat trött."  
  
"Här," sade Aalean och drog fram en liten silverflaska. "Drick, det kommer att söva dig."  
  
Aalean satt hos Ráva tills hon visste att han sov, när vakten låste bakom henne så gick hon upp till kungens rum.  
  
"Hur var det med honom?"  
  
"Under omständigheterna så mår han så väl han kan må, Varnonén. Han är tröttare nu än vad han någonsin har varit. Anarleg kommer att bli den nye tronföljaren. Blodlinjen från Varnon kommer inte att bli bruten."  
  
"Till vilket pris?"  
  
"Rávanén har aldrig åtrått tronen, det var inte hans från början."  
  
"Hur kan en fader sända sitt enda barn till en söker död?"  
  
"Det vet du inte än, Varnonén. Inte ens jag eller Galadriel vet."  
  
"Kommer han bli accepterad av Elrond?"  
  
"Ráva är hans dotterson," ännu ett av Aaleans konstateranden.  
  
"Ja… Aalean, kan du ordna med kartor till Vattnadal och västra Midgård? Rávanén kommer att behöva dem."  
  
  
  
Nå? Vad tycks???  
  
Läs och kommentera!! 


End file.
